


5 Bartender

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bigotry & Prejudice, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Witch Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf Dean had been driving days on end to get back home to his brother.  He stops in at bar for a much needed drink once he is in the city limits.  The twelve sided star was there on the window to show it as a place of peace and neutral territory.  Or so he thought until a very large human decided to be prejudice and throw a punch at him.</p>
<p>Cas had opened the bar half a year ago for a change of pace and help out his mix patron clientele from his previous establishment that had been burned to the ground by radicals.  When the fight breaks out he rolls his eyes and goes to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Bartender

Castiel vaulted over the bar top with a grunt.  He grabbed the guys and shoved them apart.  He placed a hand on each of their chests.

“Stop it!” Castiel bellowed.

The entire bar went quiet except the two men that had been fighting.  They still tried to get at each other.

“SHUT UP!” Castiel shoved the big brawny guy hard enough to cause him to stumble back and turned to the other guy, “look I don’t know what happened but please either quit it or take it across the street and off my property.”

“Yeah.  Sorry man,” Dean rubbed the back of neck and looked away.

“You gonna let that mutt in here and take his side?” the other man rounded on Castiel.

“Look here,” Castiel turned to face the man that stood a good foot over him, “I cater to everyone.  You saw the symbol on the door.  I don’t discriminate.  If you have a problem,” he punctuated each break with a finger to the man’s chest, “then I suggest you leave before you get more than you can handle.”

“What?” the man chuckled, “from you?  You’re nothing but a pipsqueak.”

“You’re a big guy and I suggest you walk away okay?” Castiel kept an even tone as he felt the vibrations behind his eyes.

“Boris backs down from no one.  Especially not one as small as you,” Boris shoved Castiel.

“Hey look Boris, your quarrel is with me,” Dean stepped in front of Castiel, “leave the bar master alone.”

“No.  It’s now his problem too,” Boris cracked his knuckles.

Castiel looked around at his other patrons.

“Kevin I’ll be back.  Get Ash from the back to help and Jo will be back in a bit,” Castiel turned to Boris, “I’ll meet you outside.  There is no need to damage my establishment.”

“Boris shall drink free tonight!  Mead on the bar master!” Boris and his friends left nosily.

“Dude he does recognize it’s the twenty-first century and no one in America sells mead right?” Dean wiped his face as he watched Castiel take of his apron and top shirt.

“I have mead all year ‘round.  It’s one of my draws.  At least it will be if I can manage to keep this place open for more than six months.  Here’s to hoping Boris doesn’t burn the place down.  Come on,” Castiel tied his hair back.

“You don’t have to do this.  It’s my fight.  I saw the symbol and expected to be able to drink peacefully as a werewolf.  I had no idea bigots would still come in,” Dean tossed his leather jacket on the bar top and rolled up his sleeves.

“If I don’t he may destroy my bar.”

“Whatever you say,” Dean nodded as he followed them out.

They walked out the bar doors and headed to the empty lot across the street.  Boris was already shirtless and chanting merrily with his friends.  Dean and Castiel stood apart when they stopped in front of Boris.

“You both showed.  How commendable.  I’ll make sure that’s what it reads on your headstones,” Boris cracked his knuckles and circled them.

Dean moved to have his back to Castiel as to keep Boris in their eye lines and no surprise attacks from behind. Castiel maintained a relaxed stance as his eyes followed Boris.

“Boris.  I give you this last time to just back down. I’ll even give you and your associates a round on the house,” Castiel offered.

“Please,” Boris mocked, “your puppy there started a fight and I’m gonna finish it.”

“You have been warned.”

Boris struck out at Castiel with a hard left.  Castiel caught his fist without effort.  Boris’ eyes went wide.  Boris pulled his hand and even though Castiel’s fist dwarfed his, Castiel’s grip was solid.  Dean jumped back and watched.  Boris frowned and swung at Castiel with his other hand.  Castiel ducked and shoved Boris away from him.

“How the hell?” Boris swung on him again.

“Wrong realm,” Castiel ducked and spun around Boris.

“What are you?”

“Now Boris, would you like to step away?”

“Never!” Boris charged him.

Castiel sidestepped and put out his foot.  Boris sprawled on the ground.  His friends jeers fell quiet.  Dean tried to call out to Castiel when Boris pulled a knife but was not quick enough.  Boris grabbed a fist of dirt and threw it in Castiel’s face then plunged the blade into his chest.  Everyone gasped and Dean fell to his knees sure that he would have to explain to Castiel’s friends what happened.

What no one expected was for Castiel to pull the knife out of his chest and drop it to the ground.  Or for his eyes to have lightning flash through them as he grew in stature.  Boris swallowed and fell back as Castiel towered over him. Three pairs of dark wings flashed into existence for a moment before they faded.  Castiel picked up Boris and tossed him over this friends.

“If I ever see you again I will allow my temper to get the better of me,” Castiel’s cavernous voice bounced off the surrounding buildings.

“Yes sir,” Boris and his friends scrambled to their vehicles and drove off into the night.

Castiel’s chest heaved as he watched the last car pull out onto the road.  Castiel turned back to face an extremely awe struck Dean on his knees.  Castiel lowered his head as he returned to bartender Cas.  Castiel walked over to Dean and lifted him to his feet.

“Bar name makes waaaay more sense now,” Dean put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders as they walked back to the bar, _Personal Paradise_.

“You know you’re my saving grace.  You’re everything I need and more, it’s written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, I pray it won’t fade away,” Jo belted out as Castiel and Dean crossed the threshold into the bar.

“I can feel your halo, halo, halo.  I can see your halo, halo, halo,” the rest of the bar picked up with the chorus.

Castiel blushed as he pulled his over shirt and apron back on.

“Not necessary _every_ time I stop a fight guys,” Castiel went back behind the bar and made Dean a drink.

“Am I the only one that didn’t know?” Dean pouted.

“You’re new around here Winchester,” Jo winked, “lemme get the first aid kit.  Looks like Boris got a few good hits in before Cas broke it up.”

“Thanks.”

“I think I’m going to need to invest in that non violence spell after all,” Castiel placed the drink down in front of Dean.

“I’ll call Sam.  He can come out tomorrow and do it for you.”

“Who’s Sam?” Castiel put ice in a baggy for Dean’s face.

“My brother.  He’s good with magic and stuff.  He’ll do it for you for free.  You’re a good man.”

“Thanks.  I’d appreciate that.”

“The least I can do for you saving my hide literally.”

Jo cleaned up Dean and left him at the end of the bar with Castiel.  She took Kevin and Ash aside to make their wagers.  They knew it would be eventual that Castiel and Dean would slip into friendship then dive into love.  Jo just hoped she made the money off of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez Louise day five! Am I gonna make it? I don't know. Well thank you guys for reading. I love me some kudos so it would be much appreciated if you enjoyed the piece go on and click the little heart ;-). Always open to comments, though sometimes I have no idea how to respond to them b/c I'm a dork. They are still appreciated as well. I hope you have a fantastic day and remember that you are beautiful!


End file.
